Mr. Backup Z64
The Mr. Backup Z64 is a Nintendo 64 game cartridge backup unit designed by Harrison Electronics, Inc., able to store game images on Zip Diskettes. Units such as this face legal issues, due to the fact that it can make illegal copies of a game which can be distributed on the internet and played in a Nintendo 64 emulator. Unlike the Doctor V64, which plugs into the expansion slot in the bottom, this backup unit plugs into the cartridge slot. The Nintendo 64 perceives it as a regular game cartridge. This unit also came with a basic back lit black text LCD panel and buttons enabling users to unlock and use features of this backup unit. It also had bios that could be upgraded. Some units included the ability to add game-genie codes and various other cheats and saved games. The original Z64 had a hardware set limit of 128 Mbit. Because it was not capable of addressing any ram above 16MB, users could not open the system and change the Ram stick to a larger one and play bigger games. Once 256 Mbit games became more prevalent, the parent company released hardware version 2.0 which shipped with a 32MB ram chip and had the ability to address all 32MB of ram, allowing the larger games to play. The units could not be upgraded to 1.0 units;the user had to re-purchase a brand new 2.0 unit. No further hardware revision was made to allow for the playing of the few 512 Mbit games that were released. Contents Features Independently operating without connecting to computers or any peripherals Simple installation, plug and play with only a few buttons Capable of automatically detecting a defective game cartridge Capable of backing up game cartridge data into Zip Disk Capable of playing games from the cartridge Capable of playing game files stored on the Zip Disk Capable of storing the game record (Eeprom + SRAM) Capable of clearing data files stored in the diskette With built-in 256 Mbit memory (32 MB DRAM) With built-in ZIP-100 disk drive Store average 6-12 files in one ZIP-100 diskette Average 16-64 seconds to back up each cartridge depending on game size Function could upgrade for future version Flash BIOS for convenient upgrade from Zip Disk Z64 Operating Specification Range of Working Temperature: 0 to 55 C* Range of Storage Temperature: -25 to + 80 C Net Weight: 1.5 kg Power: 5W Input: AC100 - 240V, 0.2A Output: DC +5V / Maximum: 1.6A Dimension: 24 cm x 14 cm x 13 cm (L x W x H) Internal RAM: 256Mbits (32MB, 8x32 72-pin NP EDO SIMM) Standard Media: 100MB PC Format Zip disk CPU: 386SX/40 MHz BIOS: Flashable Comment 1: The Mr. Backup Z64 is a unique enhancement to the Nintendo 64 system which brings a lot of fun to thousands of families all over the world. It connects directly to the N64 via the cartridge slot and allows the user to play games as normal from the ZIP diskette. With the connection between Nintendo N64 system and Mr. Backup Z64, you can enjoy the fun of cartridge games and also assure the future data usage (including game data and record). It is also a good practice to backup the game data before playing a new game cartridge newly purchased. To backup a cartridge, just plug it into the Z64 and select backup from the LCD display on the Z64. This then backs up the entire cart to an industry standard zip disk in the side of the Z64. Each zip disk can hold up to 12 titles on it and playing a backed up game couldn't be easier. Just put any cart into the Z64, make sure that the correct zip disk is in the zip drive and select restore from the LCD, once it is loaded into memory switch on your Nintendo to play the game. The Z64 also allows the user to backup save games onto a zip disk, where on cart SRAM is required. The system mainboard is pictured above. Comment 2: We (HARRISON INC. )have been selling the Z64 for almost three years now, and our unit has proven to be the most popular backup device on the market. With its' many features, such as the ability to play imported games,use cheat codes that are compatible with the Gameshark, and back up your games to a built-in zip drive, You will find no comparison can be made with any other "similar" product. Spec: Range of working temperature 0 - 55 C Range of storage temperature -25 to +80 C Net weight 1.5kg. Power 5W Input AC100-240v, 0.2A Output DC +5V / MAX 1.6A Dimensions 24cm X 14cm X 13cm ( LxWxH ) Features: Fully plug and play On screen menu system Zip drive sleep mode Has a built in cheat code system Uses 100 Meg ZIP disks Backs up your games in about 30 seconds Allows you to play from your backups File copy tool Has 256 Mbits of memory ( 32 Megs) Each disk holds 6-10 games plays Japanese and Euro games Your Z64 comes with: One main unit ( with 32 megs of memory) one AC/DC power supply one blank ZIP disk one users' manual (conveniently in English and Chinese!) Have any questions or problems? use our FAQ to answer them. FAQ: Q1. Is 256Mbit in the Z64 large enough to backup every game? Can the Z64 be upgraded to more than 256 Mbits? A. The Z64's new version, v3.0, with 256 Mbits can support almost every game available on the market. You don't need to upgrade if your Z64 is version 2 or above. Q2. How do I know what version my Z64 is? A. You can identify it by the serial number. The serial number of version 2 begins at 2, and 3 at three ( with the exception of the units sold over christmas '98) Also, when you turn on the Z64, it will read mr backup v2.11c, ( The numbers refer to the bios version, and the letter refers to the hardware version. a=1 b=2 c=3) Q3. How long is the warranty? Where I can send it for repair? A. The warranty is 90 days from the date of purchase, it covers parts, labor, and shipping back to you. After you receive the package, please make sure you fill out the warranty card and return it back to us, otherwise, the warranty will not be covered. Q4. How do I upgrade the Z64 if needed? Can I do the upgrade myself if I am not a technical person ? A. When Z64 has any new BIOS released, all registered customers will be notified. But it is optional, if you decide to have your Z64 upgraded, you can either down load the file from our web site www.Z64.com and copy it to your zip disk in your PC. If you don't have zip drive installed in the PC, we can send the upgrade diskette to you with $15.00 plus shipping. You can upgrade by yourself, just insert the upgrade diskette to the Z64 drive and then turn the Z64 power on, it will upgrade it for you automatically and it takes only a couple of minutes. Q5. How much time needed to back up each game? If I play the game from the back up disk, will it slow down? A. It only takes about 30 seconds to back up each games, the speed of game play remains the same whether you play from cartridge or diskette. Q6. Can the Z64 power adapter support different voltage? Can it support American and European type video? A. It comes with a universal power adapter, supporting 110v to 220v automatically. About Video, it support NTSC which is American type, and also support PAL which is European type. Q7. Does Z64 require link to any other devices such as PC when I back up games? A. No, it is not necessary to link to a PC, nor can it connect to a PC without modification. Q8. Does Z64 has any output that I can link to my PC? A. No, the Z64 has no output for PC connection, it is not necessary link to any PC, it is designed for users to back up orginal N64 game cartridges only. It is illegal if you duplicate the game from your back up diskette. DO NOT DUPLICATE BACK UP DISKETTE FOR ANY REASONS, you will violate the copyright law. Q9. Where I can order Z64? What kind of payment methods do you accept? How long you will shipping take after I have ordered? A. We ship world wide, please contact sales@Z64.com , it will forward your order request to the dealer nearest you. We accept VISA, Master, American Express and Discover cards, and Money Order, sorry no COD's or personal checks. We normally ship all orders within 2 to 3 days after payment is confirmed. Q10. Can I a) save the game records into Z64 and B) why am I getting a eeprom error? A. Yes, you can save the records into Z64 as long as the game cartridge that you plugged in has EEPROM built in. However, we do recommend you always has this type cartridge plug in and always has memory pack installed in your controller. The eeprom error happens when you do not have a eeprom game in the unit as a master cart. Q11. How many backup files can I store in one Zip disk? A. Each disk can store about 800Mbit data. The size of each game is about 64 to 128Mbit, so it can store about 6 to 10 backup files. The Z64 has a feature that display the size of each game, and also will show how much space is left on the disk. Q12. How I delete the files stored in the Zip diskette? A. By pressing the Up and Down key both within 3 seconds, it will enter the delete function mode and choose the files that need to be deleted. OR by using the on screen menu, go to the tool section, then select delete, and delete the game you want. Q13. How can I get into the self test mode? A. Press and hold the Down key and turn on the Z64 power, it will automatically goes to the self test mode. Then press the Enter key, it will start the self-testing. It basically will test all functions of Z64 included memory and each function keys. Q14. Can I use other power sources for my Z64 ? A. No, You can't. Only use the original power adapter from Z64 package. It may damage the Z64 if using an unproved power adapter. Q15. Can I using any kind of game cartridge on the Z64 ? A. No, You can only play the Z64 with an original N64 game cartridge to assure compatibility. Q16. Can I use the patch files downloaded from the internet? A. Yes, user can use the patch files with the BIOS v1.08 or later. Q17. Can I use the download files with SRAM saves ? A. Yes, user can use downloaded SRAM saves from website. Copy to the Zip diskette and simulate. Example: If MARIO64 english version in disk is MARIO.ROM and patch file is SMTRTAIN.sav. Just copy SMTRAIN.SAV to disk as MARIO.EEP. Q18. Which ZIP diskette should I use to backup my game cartridge? A. Only IBM-compatible ZIP diskette is access to backup your orginal game cartridge. Q19. Right now I upgrade the BIOS to version 1.11. Can I download version 1.09 or older version into my Z64? A. No. Your BIOS will get damage if you do it. When your BIOS is the newest version, you can't go back to older versions. Q20. What file formats does Z64 support? A. It reads .ROM and .V64 file extentions. Q21. Can I save the game records into Z64? A. Yes, you can save the records into Z64's ZIP diskette Q22. I have installed the 2.0 BIOS, why can I not see the on-screen menus? A. There are a few answers to this one. Perhaps you have a V. 1 unit, or perhaps you have not followed the proper procedure. the procedure is: Turn on your Z64 ( with disk and cart inside ) Wait for your unit to say ready, then turn on your nintendo. The on-screen menu should be visible now ( if not, try a different cart in the unit ) Q23. How do I use the cheat code menu system? You first name your cheat, then it will give you the option to input the code itself ( you will have to obtain your own codes) codes are 10 digit number/letter combinations that go in a 6/4 format once you have input the codes, you want to update your records and play! Q24. How do I apply the external patch file? A. Well this one is really simple... download it onto the disk with the game you want to play. ..Thats it. .....Really. ........There is no more to it, ( well except noting that the name for the external patch file is z64patch.dat) also know that you do not need to unzip it or process it in any way, Zelda64 is the only game that uses this file currently. Q25 How do I save the Mem Pack save games to disk? A. Press the left "c" button while highlighting the game that you want to save the mem pack to. Thats it, also in the pop up menu, you will find the bootchip auto detector, and the means to set the bootchip emulation mode. Category:Other Category:Browse Category:Nintendo 64